


Równowaga dla płomienia

by otemporaetmores



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/pseuds/otemporaetmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn rozumie powinność i poświęcenie, ale co nawet ważniejsze, rozumie miłość. (Sigyn i Loki, od początku do samego końca.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Równowaga dla płomienia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Balance to the Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588826) by [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses). 



> Betowała Altair Black, która poza tym, że jest fantastyczna, to jeszcze Się Zna, no i ma genialne zdolności researcherskie.
> 
> Tłumaczenie dedykowane Nibi.

W jaskini jest kobieta i jest misa.

Dłonie, które niegdyś tkały przędzę i nici ogniska domowego, teraz drżą, niestworzone do takich trudów, a ona nie została stworzona do życia w chłodzie jaskini. Przysięga zmuszająca ją do pełnienia służby i zabraniająca czegokolwiek innego dudni w kościach jej czaszki i jest to ból tak przytępiony przez czas, że niemal niedostrzegalny. Mimo wszystko Sigyn trwa; misa drży, ale nigdy się nie chwieje i chociaż Sigyn jest zmęczona, tak bardzo zmęczona, nigdy nie śpi.

— Odpocznij — namawia ją mąż w jednej ze swoich lepszych chwil, naprężając więzy (ich _syna_ ). — Sigyn, proszę, odłóż misę i odpocznij. Wiecznie czuwasz, ale ta kara nie jest twoja.

— Wyśpię się po śmierci — mówi i zaskakuje go to na tyle, że spomiędzy jego warg, które kiedyś tak chętnie rozchylały się w złośliwym grymasie, wydobywa się śmiech. Sigyn instynktownie odpowiada na to uśmiechem, zęby błyszczą przez ułamek sekundy w ciemności; Loki zawsze miał słabość do ponurych żartów, a ironia Sigyn często służyła jako łagodniejszy odpowiednik jego ciętego dowcipu. W ich obecnej sytuacji nie ma za bardzo z czego się śmiać, ale co innego im pozostało?

— Ale naprawdę, nie mogę — dodaje Sigyn po chwili, a uśmiech znika z warg Lokiego. — Pamiętasz, co się stało ostatnim razem.

Loki odwraca wzrok, a skóra wokół jego oczu się napina, choć niewiele więcej wskazuje na to, że usłyszał jej słowa. Ostatnim razem Sigyn położyła misę na jego klatce piersiowej, zwinęła się w kłębek na podłodze i zasnęła z obietnicą Lokiego, że obudzi ją, kiedy misa będzie prawie pełna. Krzyki Lokiego obudziły ją na wstrząsanej drganiami ziemi, a jad wyżerał dziurę w policzku i szczęce Lokiego i po pełnym paniki przypływie dezorientacji złapała wreszcie misę, żeby trzymać ją w nowym miejscu, pod którym zwinął się wąż. Jad, który wciąż znajdował się w misce, oblał ręce Sigyn, strawił jej ciało tak, jak ciało Lokiego, ale ona wytrwała, wytrwała jak zawsze. Ostatnio odkryła, że to jedna z jej najważniejszych umiejętności.

— Najdziwniejszą rzeczą w tym wszystkim był wąż — oznajmia ostatecznie. Są bardziej niż przyzwyczajeni do ciszy, ale ona wciąż woli ją przerwać. — Przysięgam, że się do mnie uśmiechnął, zanim udało mi się ponownie położyć misę pod jego łbem.

Loki się śmieje, nagłym, nosowym śmiechem, po czym odrzuca do tyłu głowę, wyciągając szyję, żeby rzucić okiem na węża, leniwego i uśpionego, owiniętego dookoła swoich stalaktytów.

— Próbowałeś zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę? — drwi. — „Popatrz, co zrobiłem!” Coś takiego? Nie mogę powiedzieć, że cię winię z tego powodu. — Rzuca jej spojrzenie z ukosa, zdecydowanie lubieżne; Sigyn przewraca oczami, ale nie może powstrzymać warg przed wygięciem się w uśmiechu.

— A więc teraz już wiesz — oznajmia z żałością. — Zostawiam cię dla węża.

— Nigdy byś tego nie zrobiła. — Loki patrzy na nią z namysłem, z uczuciem, a Sigyn czuje, jak palą ją policzki; nawet po tych wszystkich latach, po całym tym bólu, on wciąż tak na nią wpływa. — Wiesz co, jestem pewien, że gdybyśmy się naprawdę postarali, udałoby nam się znaleźć pozycję, w której wciąż mogłabyś trzymać misę i jednocześnie dać nam się cieszyć sobą…

— Loki, _naprawdę_. — To pusta sugestia; próbowali układać się na wszystkie możliwe sposoby i więcej, szukając jakiejś ulgi, połączenia w tych ciemnościach, ale nic z tego nie wyszło i nigdy nie wyjdzie. Mimo wszystko wywołuje to u niej śmiech, a Loki spogląda na nią z przekrzywioną głową i uśmieszkiem pełnym zadowolenia.

 A potem zawartość misy niemal się przelewa, tak jest znów pełna, i Sigyn nabiera powietrza w usta, ściska ją mocno, gdy leżący pod nią Loki zamiera i napina mięśnie.

— Czy to czas? — pyta. Sigyn przygryza wargę i przytakuje.

— Tak mi przykro — szepcze, a jej słowa są zawsze powtarzaną litanią. Loki zamyka oczy, a ona zabiera misę. Tym razem jej mąż powstrzymuje wrzaski w podziwu godny sposób, prawdopodobnie rozpoczął kolejne zawody milczenia i uporu z samym sobą, ale jego zdławione krzyki dają Sigyn więcej motywacji, niż potrzebuje. Opróżnia misę, omywa jej boki z jadu w wodzie kapiącej z kamienia i liże ściany, aby przynieść ulgę wyschniętemu gardłu, wszystkie jej ruchy są prędkie i wyćwiczone.

Kiedy wraca, aby raz jeszcze położyć kres udręce Lokiego, nie brzmi pomiędzy nimi nic oprócz ciszy; chwila beztroski się skończyła, urwała się tak porządnie i czysto, jak Fenrisúlfr wyrwał się objęciom Leydinga. Syn Lokiego. Dzieci Lokiego, wszystkie skazane na potępienie; Sigyn zerka na kajdany, które przykuwają Lokiego do skały, i zamyka oczy. Już dawno temu przestała wypłakiwać swoje oczy, ale żal nie opuści jej nigdy, niczym poważny bliźniak furii skrytej głęboko w jej klatce piersiowej.

 

…

 

Na jabłoni siedzi dziewczynka, która szpieguje starszych bogów ze swojej gałęzi jak większość dzieci. Chociaż nie jest jedną z tych, którzy wspięliby się na drzewo bez pozwolenia matki, dzisiejszy dzień to specjalna okazja. Jej przyjaciele, starsi i bardziej światowi od niej, słyszeli okropnie ciekawe rzeczy; plotki mówią o dziwnym pakcie Ásagrimmra z jötunnem z Utgarðru, aczkolwiek jeszcze nie przywiódł go do Asgardu, a jeśli dać wiarę pogłoskom, dawno temu poszli o krok dalej i zawarli pakt krwi. Sigyn umiera z ciekawości, gdyż o takiej rzeczy nigdy nie słyszano — jötunn bratem krwi Asa! — i kiedy widzi, że Odyn i jego towarzysz wdrapują się na szczyt wzgórza, wychyla się ze swojej gałęzi o wiele dalej, niż ostrożność nakazuje.

Przechadzają się blisko siebie, Odyn i jego jötuński towarzysz, ich głowy są pochylone ku sobie, mężczyźni prowadzą rozmowę szeptem. Nawet ze swojej gałęzi na drzewie Sigyn widzi, że tłumią śmiech, i rozpoznaje w sposobie, w jaki pochylają ramiona, to, co zauważyła u swoich małych braci i sióstr: przygotowywali psoty albo przynajmniej o tym myśleli. Wyobrażenie sobie Odyna jako psotnego czy skorego do zabawny jest więcej niż dziwaczne, jako że zawsze wydawał się Sigyn imponujący, ale teraz zdaje się mu to przychodzić naturalnie. Czy to, być może, przez jego towarzysza? Dowie się tego już wkrótce. Sigyn jest cierpliwa; czeka na przyjrzenie się im bliżej, póki nie znajdą się prawie dokładnie pod nią, aby nie spaść i nie znaleźć się w bardziej krępującej sytuacji, niż mogłaby sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić.

Poprzez liście niewiele widać, a to, co jest w stanie wypatrzyć, jest przygnębiająco bezużyteczne. Jötunnn jest niemal chłopięco szczupły, z wyraźnie odznaczającymi się czerwonymi włosami zaplecionymi w gruby warkocz i ekspresywnymi dłońmi, czasami wylewnie gestykulującymi, a czasami odsuwającymi zbłąkany lok, który opadł na jego czoło, szybkimi, poirytowanymi ruchami. Jotun nie ma brody, co jest niespotykane, i nie jest tak przerażający, jak się spodziewała. Nie przypomina też w ogóle Gerðr, uroczystej i cudownej z płomiennym błyskiem w oczach. Nie, wydaje się być… normalny. Sigyn krzywi się z niezadowoleniem. Nie po to się tutaj wdrapywała.

A potem, zaledwie kilka kroków od cienia rzucanego przez trzy gałęzie, jötunn zatrzymuje się i obraca, osłania oczy, żeby spojrzeć w górę, na drzewo. Sigyn zamiera bez ruchu, po czym przyciska się do pnia; wszyscy to robią, ale jej rodzice powiedzieliby, że jest o wiele za duża, żeby wspinać się na drzewa, a ona nie zniosłaby tego, że została przyłapana i musiała ich zawieść.

— Cóż za ciekawe ptaki tu macie — mówi z rozbawieniem nieznajomy. Odyn też podnosi wzrok, a Sigyn zasłania usta dłonią i kurczy się w sobie.

— Każdy z nich i wszystkie razem wyjątkowe — odpowiada sucho Odyn. — Być może powinniśmy odwrócić się plecami i pozwolić temu odfrunąć.

Jötunn uśmiecha się, a jego uśmiech wygląda jak ostrze miecza, po czym przenosi wzrok z Sigyn na Odyna i jeśli Sigyn wątpiła wcześniej w to, że są braćmi krwi, teraz za nic nie mogłaby tego zrobić; w tym spojrzeniu jest o wiele za dużo wszystkiego, więcej emocji i namiętności, niż może pojąć w swoim młodym wieku.

— Skoro nalegasz — stwierdza gładko jötunn. Ponownie zerka na Sigyn, a ta wbrew sobie mruży powieki. Stara się odkryć, jaką barwę mają jego oczy, ale nie udaje jej się to. — Wracaj do swojego gniazda, mały wróbelku.

Sigyn czeka, aż obaj odejdą, po czym gramoli się z powrotem na ziemię, wygładza swoje spódnice, drżąc jak ptak, którego imieniem ją nazwał. Nieposłuszeństwo nie jest jedną z jej specjalności, niezależnie od tego, czy polecenia wydają jej rodzice, czy Alföðr we własnej osobie, więc biegnie całą drogę od drzewa do domostwa prędko jak strzała.

Później dowie się, że imię jötunna brzmi Loki i że teraz jest Asem z krwi, ale zanim do tego dojdzie, Sigyn znajdzie sobie inne atrakcje i zabawy, jak robią to dzieci wszędzie, wyrzucając go z myśli na długi, długi czas.

 

…

 

Nawet kiedy staje się kobietą, Sigyn jest zbyt mało znaczącą boginią, żeby zasiadać w Radzie Ásynjur, więc gdy jej członkowie są zwoływani, poświęca swój czas innym zajęciom. W ogromnych złotych komnatach Sessrúmnir siedzi samotnie, znużona, przy sadzawce Frei, z której można przepowiadać przyszłość; niektóre formy seiðr przychodzą jej naturalnie, ale zaglądanie daleko w przyszłość nie jest jedną z nich. Niemniej Freja nakazała jej opanowanie tego, tak więc Sigyn starała się, jak mogła, powtarzając sobie co chwilę, że gdy wreszcie skończy, nigdy nie będzie musiała tego robić ponownie.

Moc wciąż pulsująca w jej żyłach ostrzega ją o jego obecności, jeszcze zanim ją pozdrowi, ale jest tak zgubiona w myślach, że mimo to podskakuje, kiedy Loki mówi:

— Witaj. Jesteś córką Vár, czyż nie?

— Tak, jestem Sigyn. — W przeciwieństwie do Asów magia Lokiego nie płynie z seiðru, ale z niego samego, z dziwnej, zmiennej siły mruczącej tuż pod jego skórą; jest czymś niepewnym, czego Sigyn nie potrafi do końca pojąć: to jötuńska magia. Sigyn podnosi się grzecznie i nie pozwala zakłopotaniu ukazać się na twarzy. — Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

— Być może — stwierdza Loki z namysłem. Przygląda się badawczo czemuś za jej ramieniem, jak gdyby kogoś szukał. — Czy masz może suknię, którą mógłbym pożyczyć?

Sigyn mruga kilka razy i w końcu pyta:

— Co?

— Suknię. — Wskazuje na tył komnaty. — Jedna z tych Frei byłaby najstosowniejsza, ale niestety krzywo na mnie patrzy, kiedy je wykradam, więc pomyślałem, że najpierw zapytam.

— Dlaczego potrzebujesz sukienki? — pyta Sigyn, ciekawa wbrew sobie. Oczy Lokiego są tak dziwne jak jego magia, migoczą najpierw zielenią, potem złotem, potem indygo, kiedy ich właściciel mruga, a światło się zmienia. Uśmiecha się do niej swoimi pokrytymi bliznami wargami, a ona, niczym pod wpływem czaru, odwzajemnia uśmiech.

— To dla Thora — wyznaje, pochylając się blisko, jakby zdradzał jej sekret. Sigyn unosi brwi.

— Cóż, on nie zmieści się w żadną _z moich_ — oznajmia powątpiewająco, decydując się na zignorowanie naglącego pytania, dlaczego tak właściwie Thor potrzebuje sukni; Loki wygląda na odrobinę zawiedzionego, że nie złapała przynęty. — Ani Frei. Ale przy odrobinie wysiłku…

— _Bardzo_ dobrze sobie radzę z igłą — mówi Loki powoli, żeby osiągnąć teatralny efekt; Sigyn podejrzewa, że ciągnie go do melodramatyzmu. Obdarza ją kolejnym olśniewającym uśmiechem. — Co rzekniesz, Sigyn? Wyciągniesz pomocną dłoń?

— Ktoś musi zdobyć ci tę suknię — wytyka mu. — Nie będzie to żadna z sukien Frei, ale moje są wystarczająco wytworne.

Loki przygląda się jej przez krótką chwilę i przytakuje, wykrzywiając wargi.

— Zdecydowanie są.

 

…

 

Z czasem stają się przyjaciółmi.

Gdyby ktoś zapytał ją o to przed spotkaniem w komnacie Frei, Sigyn za nic nie mogłaby sobie wyobrazić, że już niedługo będzie zaliczać Lokiego, Stąpającego po niebie, do grona swoich najbliższych towarzyszy, ale Norny przędą swoje nici we wzory, nie do odszyfrowania dla przeciętnego oka, a Sigyn decyduje się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Loki jest jej drogi na sposoby, o których Sigyn prawie nie ośmiela się myśleć, choć nie jest na tyle naiwna, żeby wierzyć, że zna wszystkie jego twarze; jest mężczyzną o wielu aspektach i chowa przed nią te pozbawione połysku, aby oszczędzić jej widoku lub aby ją z czegoś wykluczyć, nie wie tego. Podejrzewa, że chodzi o to pierwsze. Mimo to ufa mu, jakkolwiek nierozważne by to nie było.

Sigyn siedzi w ogrodzie i szyje, kiedy jej skupienie zostaje przerwane przez cień raz za razem migoczący na jej materiałach; podnosi wzrok i widzi ptaka, być może jastrzębia, zataczającego koła nad jej głową; Sigyn siedzi dokładnie w ich środku. Macha do niego, a ptak to zauważa i nurkuje, rozpościera skrzydła zaledwie kilka stóp nad jej głową i ląduje delikatnie obok. Zdmuchuje pióra ze swojej klatki piersiowej i mówi z przyganą:

— Zawsze wyglądasz tak poważnie.

— Obawiam się, że taką już mam twarz — odpowiada ze śmiertelną powagą i odkłada swoją robótkę, uśmiechając się do jastrzębia. — Nie było cię przez dłuższy czas.

— Tak, owszem. — Z dreszczem jastrząb zaczyna gubić pióra, jego ciało wykręca się i rozdziera, gdy Loki przybiera swoją zwyczajną postać. Sigyn grzecznie odwraca wzrok; zniekształcenia jego ciała są dla niej obecnie dalekie od wstrząsających, ale wie, że Loki nie cierpi bycia obserwowanym w swoim pośrednim stanie, kiedy jest podatny na zranienie i bezbronny nawet wobec niej. Sekundy później siedzi obok niej jako mężczyzna, pokryty smugami krwi i zabłąkanymi piórami, i wciąż prowadzi rozmowę, jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło. — Wiesz, jak to jest. Głupcy do oszukania, serca do pożarcia, potwory do urodzenia.

— Nic nowego — kończy Sigyn. Loki uśmiecha się do niej i wyciąga się na ławce, kładąc głowę na jej kolanach. Sigyn łapie swoją robótkę, zanim ta wyląduje na ziemi, po czym kładzie ją delikatnie na klatce piersiowej Lokiego. — Potwory jakiego rodzaju?

— Nic nowego — powtarza po niej Loki wymijająco, a potem, zanim Sigyn może zacząć domagać się jakichkolwiek szczegółów, dodaje: — _Rzeczywiście_ minęło trochę czasu. Nie wzięłaś z nikim ślubu, od kiedy zniknąłem, prawda?

— Ach… — Zaskoczona, gdyż nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, żeby kiedykolwiek poruszała z Lokim temat małżeństwa, Sigyn waha się przez chwilę, a Loki unosi brwi. Sigyn oblizuje wargi i kontynuuje lekko: — Mylisz się, przykro mi. Przegapiłeś uroczystość z własnej winy.

— Kłamczucha.

— Kowal kłamstw.

— Och, jak twoje słowa ranią! — Loki uderza się dłonią w czoło dramatycznie. — Za nic bym nie pomyślał, że zniżysz się do takich drwin, Sigyn.

— Uczyłam się od najlepszego — drażni się z nim, dźgając palcem jego bok; ku jej wielkiemu zadowoleniu, ciało Lokiego skręca się, a on sam sapie z irytacją, podatny na łaskotki jak zawsze.

— Błagam — prycha. — Jestem o wiele błyskotliwszy.

— A czy _ty_ wziąłeś ślub w czasie swoich podróży? — pyta Sigyn, zmieniając kierunek rozmowy, wciąż z żartobliwą nutą w głosie. — Wiem, że _nigdy_ nie miałbyś dzieci zrodzonych poza małżeńskim łożem.

Loki spogląda na nią z zastanowieniem, a jego ręce są złożone na brzuchu; Sigyn zapomina od czasu do czasu, jak niesamowicie jasno jego oczy potrafią błyszczeć.

— Czy wiesz — mówi w końcu Loki, nie nawiązując w ten sposób do niczego — że jesteś jedyną, która nigdy nie ucieka z przerażeniem od dzieci, które przyprowadzam do Asgardu?

— Nie pozwoliłbyś im mnie skrzywdzić — odpowiada z pewnością, po czym spuszcza wzrok. — Mimo to nie mogę mieć im za złe ich gniewu. Stworzenia, które tyle wycierpiały, mają powody, by nienawidzić Asów.

Loki splata palce z palcami Sigyn, przez chwilę milczy, po czym wypuszcza oddech i mówi cicho:

— Nie, nie wziąłem ślubu.

W jego głosie jest plątanina znaczeń, którą Sigyn rozpaczliwie pragnie rozplątać. Nie jest głupia; dobrze wie, jak źle dobrani by byli, bogini ogniska domowego poślubiona bogu bez komnaty, kobieta pełna wierności połączona z mężczyzną, którego przeznaczeniem jest tułanie się — ale ściska mocno jego palce w swojej dłoni i pyta:

— A chciałbyś?

Dziwny wyraz przemyka po twarzy Lokiego, w jednej chwili jest pewien i niezdecydowany, rozbawiony, w następnej nie da się niczego odczytać z jego oczu. Sigyn ma chwilę na pożałowanie swoich słów, po czym Loki podnosi się na łokciu i wplata rękę w jej włosy, przyciągając ją do siebie. 

— Obawiam się, że powinnaś najpierw poprosić mojego ojca o zgodę — szepcze w jej usta, a w jego głosie słychać śmiech — jeśli naprawdę pragniesz mojej ręki. — Sigyn przewraca oczami, uśmiechając się

— Nie potrzebujesz niczyjej zgody na nic — odpowiada równie cichym głosem. Loki wysuwa rękę z pukli jej włosów i siada wyprostowany, ale wciąż pozostaje przyciśnięty do niej, udo do uda, ciało do ciała.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, w co się pakujesz — stwierdza cicho. — Żaden kenning o mnie nie opowiada o dobroci ani zaufaniu.

— Nie musi — odpowiada z wzruszeniem ramion. — Wiem, co robię, Loki.

Loki szczerzy do niej zęby w wilczym uśmiechu, a jego włosy i oczy błyszczą tym samym odcieniem czerwieni, zanim pochyla się, żeby ją należycie pocałować.

— Tak — zgadza się, kiedy wreszcie się od siebie odsuwają. Sigyn trzyma się go kurczowo jak pijawka, a jej serce rwie się do biegu. — Sądzę, że wiesz.

 

…

 

Loki nie ma żadnego miecza, który mogłaby przechowywać, aby w przyszłości ofiarować go ich synowi; nie może zapłacić wiana jej rodzinie; jedyna komnata, jaką może jej dać, należy tak naprawdę do Thora i Sif. Sigyn o to nie dba. Uroczystość prowadzą Freja i Frejr, a małżeństwo uświęca Mjölnir; Sigyn i Loki są otoczeni przez przyjaciół i rodzinę, a ona nie potrzebuje innych oznak pozycji, aby być szczęśliwą.

W łożu Loki porusza się nad nią jak dziki ogień. Stała i hojna niczym ziemia, Sigyn pozwala jego płomieniowi ją pochłonąć. Palcami i językiem pisze runy miłości i ochrony na jego skórze, a w zamian za to Loki maluje jej ciało w dzikie kolory jötuńskiej magii, jasne iskry tańczą w jej włosach, wzdłuż jej szyi, pomiędzy jej piersiami; Sigyn wygina się w łuk, z trudem łapie oddech, oplata nogami biodra Lokiego i przyciąga go bliżej, bliżej, rozkoszując się płomieniem, który w niej roznieca. Jej wargi znajdują jego usta i Sigyn połyka jego okrzyk, pozwala mu opaść obok niej, oplata go ramionami, jakby trzymała go obok siebie na nieboskłonie, przewróconej do góry dnem misie gwiazd.

Kocha się spalać, podąża za jego gorącem. Ziemia, jak Sigyn wie, jest najbardziej płodna po pożarze.

 

…

 

Nigdy nie była jasnowidzem, ale w czasie pomiędzy tym, jak strzała opuszcza rękę Hoda, a uderza w serce Baldra, Sigyn _wie_. Tysiąc złych omenów łączy się w jedno, wzór nagle staje się jasny, a Sigyn wie. Frigg myślała, że jemioła jest zbyt młoda, żeby wyrządzić krzywdę, ale nawet najbardziej niewinne istnienie wciąż może zabić.

Sigyn płacze po Baldrze. Loki nie, niezależnie od tego, w jakiej postaci Frigg go nie znajdzie.

— Nie żałuję tego — mówi do Sigyn później. — Nie żałuję. Był nie do zniesienia. 

— Był twoim krewnym przez przysięgę — odpowiada ona cicho. Nie przeklina go, nie obwinia; rozumie lepiej, niż mu się wydaje. Loki zaciska wargi.

— A więc pozwólmy mu uświetnić komnaty mojej córki — mówi ostro, po czym odwraca wzrok. Sigyn bierze jego rękę w dłonie, a on całuje szybko jej knykcie, ściskając jej palce tak mocno, że aż bledną. — Jak dobry bratanek powinien.

— Zostanę z tobą — obiecuje Sigyn niepotrzebnie. — Do samego końca. Kocham cię.

— Och, moja żono. — Loki przyciąga ją do siebie, opierając podbródek o jej głowę; Sigyn czuje, jak się trzęsie. Nie potrzeba wróżbity, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że już nigdy nie przeżyją chwili takiej jak ta. — Wiem o tym.

 

…

 

Misa się napełnia.

Sigyn ją opróżnia, płucze, powraca, by czuwać nad trwającym w bezruchu ciałem męża. Patrzy, nie widząc, na nagie skały jaskini. Bogowie się nie starzeją, nie z pomocą złotych jabłek Idunn, daru ofiarowanego nawet takim nikczemnikom jak oni. Mimo to czuje się nieznośnie wiekowa, uschnięta, starucha, w której środku nie pozostało nic poza żelazem.

Misa się napełnia.

Jad wyżera; jad niszczy. Kiedy Sigyn przy nim nie ma, Loki nie rzuca już przekleństw, ale pozwala ślinie węża trawić dziury w policzkach i czole. Sigyn powraca do głowy trupa połączonej z ciałem boga, głowy obranej ze skóry tak dokładnie, że widać zarysy kości czaszki. Sigyn trzyma misę i obserwuje, jak skóra Lokiego sama się leczy, mięśnie wypełniają jego policzki, chrząstka nosa powraca ze skrzypieniem na miejsce, gałki oczne zapełniają ubytki i odnawiają się. Loki milczy. Sigyn nie może sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio coś powiedział, kiedy ostatnio się pocałowali; kiedyś, myśli, potrafili znaleźć tu zabawę, nawet radość, ale od tamtego czasu minęły wieki i teraz nie ma już niczego poza miarowym kapaniem jadu do jej przeklętej misy.

Sigyn patrzy, jak każda kropelka spada, patrzy, jak tworzą atramentową kałużę z połyskiem wywołującym mdłości. Spada kropelka; kałuża drży i faluje. Spada kropelka. Jej wargi się poruszają, są suchsze niż pustynia; wydaje jej się, że wypowiadają zaklęcie służące do wróżenia przyszłości, chociaż nigdy nie była w nich dobra. Poza tym, co zostało im do zobaczenia?

 _Ragnarök_.

Głos szepcze w jej głowie, a ten dźwięk jest tak dziwny, że długie minuty zajmuje jej rozpoznanie go. To jej własny głos.

Misa się napełnia. Sigyn opróżnia ją, płucze. Jad kapie; Loki milczy. To nie jest tak, jak powinno być. Sigyn pamięta. Loki jest ogniem, Loki jest chaosem, Loki jest oszustwem i śmiechem, i wciąż przybierającą inny kształt skórą. Loki nie jest… _nikt_ nie może go zmusić do milczenia.

Sigyn wraca na swoje miejsce u jego boku. Ponownie obserwuje, jak misa się napełnia, ale tym razem, gdy każda kropla opada z pluskiem na powierzchnię kałuży trucizny, Sigyn pamięta…

(Krew, warczenie wściekłego wilka i przerażone krzyki jej dzieci ( _Nari_ , pamięta, że krzyczała, _proszę, Nari!_ ), smród rany w trzewiach i ból serca tak niewyobrażalny, że była pewna, iż umrze.)

Spada kropelka…

(Na wpół zgniłą małą dziewczynkę, monstrualnego węża, szczenię wilka z oczami pełnymi nienawiści i Lokiego na kolanach, Lokiego błagającego…)

Kropelka…

(Bogów i Radę, otaczających ją z ponurym wyrazem oczu i Skaði na pierwszym planie, skandującą zaklęcia, by uwięzić w klatce i skuć w kajdany, wijący się w jej rękach wąż, błyszczące blade sznury więżące Lokiego w miejscu, krew i strata, i łzy Sigyn na posadzce…)

— Loki.

Musi odzyskać swój głos z najgłębiej ukrytego kawałka samej siebie, zanim może naprawdę zacząć mówić; wymawia jego imię raz, dwa razy, trzy, a wtedy on odpowiada:

— Sigyn — wydusza z siebie chrapliwym głosem. Obraca głowę i patrzy na nią, naprawdę na nią patrzy i, ku jej zaskoczeniu, jego oczy są prawie takie same. Wciąż niestabilne niczym woda, wciąż tańczące, ale tak gorzkie, tak pełne furii.

Sigyn prawie tonie w nagłej powodzi miłości, którą te oczy wydobywają z jej serca; niemal płacze, kiedy go pyta:

— Co się stanie, już potem?

— Odrodzenie — odpowiada prosto. Oczy Lokiego błyszczą, a ona nie odrywa od nich wzroku i trzyma misę pewnie. — Gimlé.

— Chciałabym to zobaczyć — mamrocze. Loki śmieje się ochryple; minęła ledwie minuta, od kiedy przywołała go z powrotem z ciemności, w której się ukrył, a on się śmieje. Tak, _to jest_ Loki.

— Nie uda się nam — stwierdza. — Możemy być bogami, ale mimo to umrzemy.

— Wiem — odpowiada. — A chciałbyś?

Loki się uśmiecha.

— Odłóż misę — mówi jej. — Ból teraz jest już dla mnie niczym.

Sigyn robi, co powiedział. Jad się sączy. Sigyn nigdy nie była dobra w przepowiadaniu przyszłości, ale tylko głupiec sądzi, że to jedyny dar, jaki seiðr ma do zaoferowania, i tylko głupiec pomyślałby, że Sigyn dotrzyma przysięgi komukolwiek, jeśli oznacza to zdradzenie ukochanego. Odyn jest głupszy, niż uważała; lub, dociera do niej, niewyobrażalnie mądry.

— Kocham cię — szepcze Loki.

W jaskini ukrytej na końcu świata Sigyn Splatająca zaklęcia wznosi w górę ramiona i rozpoczyna rozkuwanie.


End file.
